Ben 10:Justice League Arc 2:Chapter 1
This page is for Chapter 1 of Arc 2 of Ben 10:Justice League. Story Watchtower, Unknown Location "Caped Crusader, we have some new knowledge about the crash landing at Metropolis." said a mysterious voice. "Martian, please just call me Batman or Bruce." said another voice. "The crash landing has a boy there. Looks around the age of 18." said Martian. "Okay, sounds interesting, I will inform Clark about this. I will try and get Clark or his cousin to et there." said Batman. Metropolis Ben's head was shaken up, he had landed in a mysterious new place and didn't know where he was. He had seen a lot of signs which called this place Metropolis. Metropolis had many different interesting places and many skyscrapers. One of these places was called the Daily Planet, it looked like some kind of Newspaper office. Ben looked up to see a human flying past at the speed of light, the human just looked like a red and blue blur. The human stopped and looked around the city like it was looking for someone. It soon spotted Ben and started flying towards him. "Oh, shoot!" screamed Ben as he started to run turning around every couple of seconds to still see he was getting chased. "STOP!" screamed the figure. Before Ben could reply, ice appeared in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Ben was soon grabbed by the shoulder by the human. "Martian, Watchtower, Ready!" said the human. Ben was soon engulfed into a blinding light. Watchtower Ben soon found himself in a floating space ship. Ben found himself looking at 3 strange people. One of them looked like a green alien who was wearing a red suit and a blue cape. The second one was a man who was wearing a bat costume. He looked very serious and dark. Finally, was the human who attacked him. He was wearing a blue costume with a red cape. He had a red 'S' on his chest. "Why did you crash land in Metropolis?" asked Martian Manhunter. "Why did you run away from me?" asked Superman. "Where are you from?" asked Batman. Ben decided to tell them about his past and how he got here. "So, if you are telling the truth, I guess we can team, we are super heroes too." said Superman. Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Metallo is attacking Metropolis. I guess we have a villain to test our new friend." said Martian Manhunter. Both Ben and Superman raced out of the Watchtower to find Metallo. Back at Metropolis Ben, as Jetray, flew alongside Superman flew high above Metropolis until they saw Metallo. Metallo was a strong, silver robot who had many different powers. "Okay, Ben lets see what you can do." said Superman. Ben landed on the floor and pressed the omnitrix symbol on his chest, turning him into another alien. Ben's body turned red and gained a beard. He also gained Four Arms. "Four Arms!" screamed the red alien as he picked up a piece of the floor. He threw the rock at Metallo breaking some sides of his face. Superman soon flew over to Metallo but before he could attack him, Metallo's chest opened to reveal a green gem. Superman soon fell to the floor, looking weakened. "What is that, Superman?" asked Four Arms. "It is Kryptonite, I am weak to it." said Superman, silently. "Okay, time to take him down." screamed Four Arms as he ran over to Metallo, punching him in the face. Four Arms removed the Gem from Metallo, which powered down Metallo and then he crushed the gem. "Thank You. Now we need to find you a home for a while. Come with me to the Kent home in Smallvile." said Superman. "Thank you, Superman." said Four Arms. "One thing, don't try anything with my cousin." Notes And thats the very start, welcome to the DC universe everybody. We will see Flash, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman next chapter. We will also see Supergirl and the Kents. Ben will live with the Kents for a couple of chapters but not a while. We are going to see more villains and heroes soon. Ben's love life will start up again soon. Category:Episodes